The invention is related to a diversity transmission system comprising a transmitter, being coupled to a receiver via various channels, which receiver comprises combining means for combining the output signals of the channels.
The invention is also related to a receiver for use in such a system.
A system according to the preamble is known from the paper "Linear Diversity combining techniques" by D. G. Brennan in Proceedings of the IRE, June 1959.
Diversity transmission systems are used for transmission of information via channels which can have various degrees of transmission quality, which even can be time dependent. To prevent a degraded transmission quality a number of such channels are used in parallel, and the output signals of such channels are combined. This combination can be performed in many ways, for example by simply adding the output signals of the channels, selecting the best channel or determining a weighted sum of the output signals of the channels. Also the weighting factor can be determined in various ways.
In certain circumstances where the transmission quality of all channels involved is unsatisfactory, the improvement that can be obtained using diversity reception can be very modest.